


Written in Our Hearts

by aoishmex



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoishmex/pseuds/aoishmex
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana)
Kudos: 7





	Written in Our Hearts

The summer sun bathed the palace garden with golden light. Birds sang from branch to branch. The soft gurgle of the fountain accompanied their tunes. Trees provided shade as their leaves whispered to the breeze that passed through them. But only one tree held a memory: a time of pain and longing, now in days past, marked only by a carved name. Asra ran his fingers along the letters softly, reverently. He could still recall sitting beneath it many years ago. He could remember the emptiness he had felt then. There seemed to be no way to recover from it and it made his life feel empty for the longest time. He had carved the name into the tree as if it would keep the memory fresh longer. As if it would keep the other person alive somehow. But he knew even then it was only foolish hope. The magician sighed heavily as he leaned his head against the tree. It was all in the past. There was light in his life again. His parents, his friends, and his beloved were at his side. There was no more need for pain. Nor was there a need to remember it. However there was a slight sadness in him he couldn't shake.

Luka had been away from Vesuvia--away from him-- for several weeks. He had gone on a journey across the sea to his hometown in search of his aunt. It was a journey he insisted he needed to do on his own, despite Asra's protests. Asra supposed he deserved to be left behind for once. After all there had been countless journeys he had taken himself for his own selfish reasons only to leave Luka behind with no way to know when he would return. Luka had at least given him a time frame for his return. Asra spent his days at the shop or wandering about town. He was at the palace now by Nadia's invitation for tea, but had decided on a detour through the garden. Being at the tree made him feel closer to Luka somehow.

A cool coil wound around his arm. 'Friend?' Faust asked, her head turned to the side in question.

Asra sighed. "This is his name, yes," he told the snake. "But it doesn't mean he's actually here with me.... just like he wasn't back then..."

Faust turned her head to the other side. 'Sad?'

"A little," he admitted. He ran his fingers along the name again. "I just wish he was here."

The snake coiled around his shoulders and tightened around him. 'Hug from friend,' she said.

Asra laughed. "Did Luka tell you to hug me when I was sad?"

'Hugs for Asra!' She slithered into the nearest flowered branch. The snake perked up suddenly as something caught her attention. 'Friend!'

The magician saw where she was looking and turned until he was facing the fountain. His eyes widened in surprise when a familiar figure climbed out of the water as if it was a deep pool. "Luka..."

Bright blue eyes that matched his hair looked up at him. A familiar smile beamed at him, warm and vibrant, as the man stood from the edge of the fountain. "Asra!" he exclaimed, running into the magician's waiting arms. He giggled as kisses were peppered to his jaw and cheeks.

When they broke apart Asra still looked like he couldn't believe he was there. He took Luka's face in his hands. "I missed you..." he breathed.

Luka placed a hand on Asra's wrist. "I missed you, too," he returned.

Asra blinked suddenly when he realized something. "Wait... you're home early. Did something happen?" he asked.

The other shook his head quickly to quell any worries Asra may have thought of. "I felt you calling for me."

"Calling for you?" Asra repeated.

Luka reached out toward the tree and placed his hand on it. He ran his fingers along his own name, never taking his eyes off Asra. He heard the way the magician's breath caught in his throat as a shiver went through him. It went straight to his heart which skipped and fluttered with a familiar warmth. "What you just felt... I felt that, too," Luka told him.

"Are you saying... the tree connects us somehow?"

He nodded. "Do you know why?"

"No..."

Luka placed his hands on Asra's face like he was holding his own. He ran his fingers through soft, unruly curls to his neck, then down his arms, gently urging Asra's hands to relax in front of him. He placed his hand over Asra's heart. The beat of it kissed his palm. "Because of the feelings you imbued it with when you carved my name. Do you want to know the biggest thing that connect us?" Before Asra had a chance to guess Luka brought one of Asra's hands to his own heart. "Our heart." He could feel Asra's chest swell at his words, felt the rhythm of his heart beat quicken under his hand. Luka moved closer until they were mere inches apart.

Asra gave a soft gasp. A surge of emotions flowed gently through him. Warmth, happiness, comfort, and joy coursed through him. But most strongly there was love. He knew they were Luka's feelings; Luka's feelings for _him_. And it made his heart want to soar. He knew it was all Luka's silent way of saying the past had no control over them. They were always going to be together, even if they were briefly separated. But they would always come home to each other. Having Luka so close after what seemed like the longest two weeks brought other feelings to him as well. He trembled slightly. "Luka..."

Luka's heart quickened at the look in Asra's eyes. Before he could let himself melt into the amethyst pools he had something more to say. "I love you, Asra."

"I love you," Asra echoed. For it was truly an echo of the same voice, the same heart, the same soul. He wrapped his arms around Luka, pulling his body flush against him. Luka's fingers brushed against his cheek. "I will always love you," Asra breathed.

"I know," Luka whispered and Asra sealed his lips with a kiss that was achingly sweet.


End file.
